


Ice Cream Blowjobs

by loumons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, in case you couldnt tell by the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumons/pseuds/loumons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis works in an ice cream shop and gets seduced by a big lipped Harry Styles. </p><p>(aka: an ode to harry’s lips and louis’ dick)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty. So, I was eating ice cream earlier and I thought "hey this looks like i'm giving a blowjob hehe." Then I listened to 1D on the way home and was like "WHAT IF...." and then this fic was born. 
> 
> I would like to thank Emily for proofreading it.
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing any kind of smut so /please/ be nice to me. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Louis absolutely loathes working in an ice cream shop. He scoops enormous wads of ice cream into sugary cones for children whose messes he has to clean up after they leave. The kids’ parents aren’t much help either. They just sit in the booths on their phones while their kids run around the damn shop with ice cream dripping, making the floor sticky. 

  
It’s close to closing time and Louis is ready to get home when the door opens. The little bell above it jingles, signaling that a customer is walking in. He sighs and, without looking up, says, “Welcome to Cool Lickers. Our special today is butter pecan ice cream served in a waffle cone dipped in chocolate.”

  
Louis is startled when the voice is that of a young male, slow and droning. He is used to the high pitched squeal of ten year olds who want “the colorful ice cream right there”. The voice says, “No thanks, I think I will have the cookies and cream in a waffle cone.”

  
He looks up and is shocked by how attractive the boy is. He has green eyes that would make a peridot gem jealous, cherubic curls, and luscious lips. The boy is a bit taller than Louis, but Louis assumes that he is one or two years younger than him. 

  
“Sure thing…”

  
“Harry.”

  
“Ah yes, sure thing, Harry! That will be 4 pounds.”

   
The taller boy reaches into the front pocket of his torn jeans and pulls out two two pound coins. He gently puts them on the counter.

  
“So,” Harry squints at Louis’ name tag, “Louis, how was your day?”

  
No one ever asks Louis how his day has been. That is probably due to the fact that any customers that come in are always children shortly followed by a parent who is just ready to relax for a minute. 

  
“Oh, it’s been the usual ‘a bazillion kids come in and drip sticky ice cream everywhere’ kind of day,” Louis says while scooping two globs of ice cream into the cone and then handing it to Harry, fingers brushing as the sugary cone gets passed. 

  
“That isn’t fun! I would have thought that working in an ice cream shop would be enjoyable. Anyway, thank you.”

  
Harry goes and sits next to the window, and looks out at the bustling nighttime city. He thinks about Louis and how he kind of really wants to kiss him or something, which is a bit weird since he just met him. He normally doesn’t think of people he’s just met in that way.

  
Louis is spraying cleaner on to the booths and tables, wiping up the remains of stickiness left by ice cream with a cloth. He glances up to Harry, who is eating his ice cream, and licking it rather obscenely. Louis sort of wants that to be his dick that Harry is licking. Louis hasn’t been laid in quite some time and he just needs a little quickie, he’s quite tired of his hand.

  
“Why are you even out getting ice cream at 9:30 at night?” 

  
“I just felt like eating ice cream and my flat is down the road so here I am.”

  
“Oh. Well, the shop is closing up in 30 minutes so don’t eat your ice cream too slowly.”

  
In response, Harry deep throats the cone, eyes staring at Louis’ own eyes. 

  
“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about me eating it slowly,” Harry throws a wink in Louis’ direction. 

  
Louis grips the cloth tightly, mouth agape. Harry just fucking deep throated an ice cream while staring at him. It is going to be a long 30 minutes, Louis thinks.

  
Every time Louis looks up from a table he is cleaning, Harry catches his eye and does something pornographic to his ice cream. Thick pink lips gliding off the cone, making a popping sound, his tongue slithering out of his mouth and licking just the tip of the ice cream.

  
Louis shouldn’t be so turned on by this, but he is. He drops the spray bottle of cleaner and cloth and makes his way over to Harry, breath heavy with desire. When he reaches him, Harry has a smug smile plastered on to his face.

  
“What is it, Louis? Couldn’t handle all of this?” He taunts, then licking a long swipe from the bottom of the ice cream up. “Are you imagining me doing this to your dick? The tent in your pants says so.”

  
That’s it. Louis jerks Harry up by the collar of his shirt. 

  
“You look absolutely ridiculous taking that ice cream like that, but it somehow did turn me on. Come with me.”

  
Louis practically drags him past the counter and behind the door into the back of the shop. Once the door closes, Louis jerks the cone out of Harry’s hand and throws it into a waste bin. 

  
“I know we just met, but I sort of need your beautiful lips on my dick right now before I come in my pants.” Louis breathes out, still gripping onto Harry.  
“That’s funny because ever since I walked into this shop, I’ve thought about kissing you.”

  
At that, Harry surges forward, pressing his cold and slightly sticky lips onto Louis’ warm, soft ones. He slides his tongue along the line of Louis’ lips, asking for entrance. Louis opens up, allowing Harry in. Lips slide against each other, teeth clacking occasionally. Louis feels sparks flying. Then he feels Harry kiss his way down Louis’ jawline, then to his neck and collarbones. 

  
Louis breathes out a shuddery breath when Harry starts sucking a bruise into the concave of his collarbone palming him through his pants.

  
“I want you on your knees in no more than 5 seconds.”

 

Harry obeys and drops down to his knees and starts mouthing at Louis’ cock through the rough fabric of his jeans. Louis lets out a loud moan at the feeling.

 

“God Harry, your mouth.”

  
Harry unbuttons Louis’ jeans and hooks his slender fingers in the waistband, pulling them down. He then kisses the tip of Louis’ dick through the cotton of Louis’ underwear.

  
“You’re so hard for me, Louis.”

  
Louis manages to get out a breathy, “Of course I am. You were fucking that ice cream into your mouth and all I could think about was your mouth around my dick.”

  
Harry lets out a quiet moan at Louis’ words. He kisses Louis’ right hip bone as he slides his boxers off. Louis’ dick immediately springs up from being released from the confines of the undergarment. It practically begs to be touched, Harry thinks as he marvels at it. It isn’t as long as his own, but it makes up for that with girth. Harry thinks he could take all of it in his mouth.

  
He starts by licking a stripe from the underside up to the tip, in the same way he did his ice cream cone earlier. Louis’ cock twitches.

  
“Harry, please, just stop teasing me.”

  
Harry takes the head of Louis’ dick into his mouth and licks the slit, tasting the bit of precome that has beaded at the tip. 

  
Louis throws his head back with pleasure.

  
Harry licks the head once. Twice. Just like he did with the cone earlier. He sinks his mouth down a little bit more. Plush lips contouring to the width of Louis’ cock.

   
“Oh my god. You look so pretty with your enormous lips around me, Harry.”

  
Harry hums in response. Louis’ knees almost buckle. He goes down all the way until little coarse hairs are tickling the tip of his nose. It’s good that he doesn’t have a gag reflex because he would most definitely be choking now if he did. Harry drags his lips up Louis’ cock again, popping when they come off the head. He directs them right back down, feeling Louis’ dick hit the back of his throat, pulsating in between his lips.

  
Harry starts palming himself as he sucks Louis, beads of sweat forming on his forehead, causing his curls to stick.

  
Louis looks down at the gorgeous boy on his knees for him, pleasing him and himself. It is almost like a dream. When Louis got up that morning, he certainly didn’t think his day would end with a blowjob, but here he is. And he loves it.

  
Louis’ dick hits the back of Harry’s throat a few more times and he starts to feel a warm feeling in the pit of his belly. 

  
“I’m about to come.” He stutters out. 

  
The angelic boy looks up at him with his big green eyes, now glassy, and then he starts sucking on Louis’ dick harder and harder, his palm pressing against the front of his pants in rhythm with the bounces of his mouth on Louis’ cock.

   
Louis is the first to come, his load shooting down the back of Harry’s throat. He screams something along the lines of, “FUCK FUCK HARRY OH MY GOD.” Harry swallows obligingly.

   
Then, Harry’s head is tilted back, coming in his pants with moans and shouts. 

  
Louis falls down to the ground, after pulling his pants up, and sits next to Harry. Both are breathing heavily, coming down from their high. 

  
“When I started working at this shop, I never thought that I would do anything sexual in it. It was too much of an innocent place at that time. Now, I’m pretty sure we just broke several health and safety regulations.” 

  
Harry chuckles at that and leans into Louis. 

  
“Partners in crime, then?”

  
“I don’t think it is crime unless we get caught,” Louis says with a smirk, thankful that he locked the door in the midst of his table cleaning.

  
Louis kisses the top of Harry’s head and thinks it is the start of something lovely.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :)
> 
> If you want to leave a prompt for me to write, you can reach me at loumons.tumblr.com/ask and I will try my best to fill the prompt.
> 
> feedback is also greatly appreciated


End file.
